Second Chance
by WarGoddesses
Summary: Okies, I'm going to hope this upload okay. This is like, a continuation to Endless dream, but it's AU and like, a life time later. GAH! Well, you don't have to read Endless Dream to get this, it's random cuteness, and DEDICATED TO THE TALENTED TENSEI-CHAN


**Second Chance.**  
  
Y-you're serious Tensei? Musha's eyes widened with shock and disbelief, or perhaps it was joy and happiness. You are! Tensei......I mean...  
The said girl blushed faintly, turning her cheeks a nice shade of cheery pink. It's not that big of a deal, Musha-chan...  
Not that big of a deal...not that big of a deal she says! Listen to this girl!  
Kashoku hissed, glancing around the cafe that the three friends found themselves in. You're making a scene! People are staring!  
Musha rolled her eyes, before standing up right there on the seat, ignoring Kashoku's cries of protest, and looked around. Nope, I don't see anyone staring! With that said, she flopped back down into her seat and crossed her arms over her chest, challenging Kashoku to say anything further.  
Her shoulders rose in annoyance, but her eyes were smiling. Well, if they weren't staring before, they are now Musha!  
Tensei rolled her eyes and laughed, leaning her head back and staring up at the ceiling. When had her life become so, wonderful? Honestly you two! Will you ever learn?  
was the only reply she received.  
****************  
You asked someone out? Trowa looked down at Quartre, shock shining through his emerald green eyes.   
Duo's eyes widened and he instinctively took a step back. Geez! I don't know what to be more shocked about, the fact that Trowa just said more than one word, or the knowledge that Quartre was the first one out of all of us to get a date to the prom!  
Sarah punched Duo in the arm, her short violet hair seemingly glowing in the sunlight around her mocking smile. It doesn't have to be that way you know.....  
Duo blinked, and ran his fingers through his hair. What do you mean by that babe.  
She rolled her eyes and threw her arms to the sky, before turning and walking away from Duo. Honestly Duo, you have got to be the most ignorant man in the universe!  
He turned to look at his five other companions. What did I say?  
A faint smile began to make it's way across Hiiro's face as he shook his head, arm in arm with a laughing Relena.  
She said looking up. I think that Sarah was suggesting you ask her to the prom.  
His eyes widened suddenly and he whirled around, forcing Wufei to duck to avoid being struck by his braid. Sarah-babe! Wait for me!  
Well..it appears he's taking his break up with Hilde very well... Murmured Trowa, as he watched Duo vanish down a street corner.  
*********************  
Musha threw out her juice bottle and rested her back against the railing, the setting sun casting shadows along the waterfront and making everything seem strangely sincere. So, how did it happen?  
Tensei questioned, glancing up at her friend. How did what happen?  
Kashoku slapped her hand against her forehead and shook her head. You have got to be the most ignorant person in the world Tensei!  
She blinked. Should, I take that as a insult Kashoku?  
What she meant to say... added Musha, throwing a faint glare towards Kashoku. Was, that you are very....  
Kashoku threw in, grinning faintly.  
.....oblivious, to incredible events that happen to you!  
Tensei cried, stepping back from her two friends. I must be oblivious on account I have no idea what the two of you are muttering about!  
Musha cried out exasperated.   
Quartre? What about him?  
Kashoku groaned and looked away from the now laughing Tensei.   
OH THAT! Tensei laughed harder if possible and leaned back against the wall opposing Musha. Why didn't you two just ask that in the first place?  
  
**************  
_The silence that spread throughout the empty school, for the final bell had rang about half an hour ago, was shattered only by the sound of fleeing footsteps.  
Oh no! I'm going to miss..the bus! Tensei pushed herself forward, paper in hand, and made it outside into the rays of sunlight, just in time to see the bus vanish around the corner.  
Iie! Musha's going to kill me for being late to the cafe! Sighing, she glanced down at her watch and groans. She had another half an hour to wait for the next bus, what was she suppose to do until then?  
Tensei squinted up at the pulsing sun and sighed again. Well, it's way to hot to stay out here... Glancing down, her eyes found the cursed piece of paper that had caused her to be late, crushed in her fist. Gently, her hands began to unfold it and soothe out the wrinkles, so the piece of sheet music remained readable.  
Oh well, I may as well make good use of my time.... She turned around and walked back within the school, relishing in the cool air that assaulted her from the air conditioner as she did so.  
It wasn't until she finally reached the music room, humming the song, that she heard the violin music floating from inside, and it wasn't until she stepped inside, that she realized that she wasn't alone.  
Her eyes widened with surprise.   
The music that had been floating throughout the school lighter than air, suddenly stopped as the boy in question opened his eyes, startled. Miss Tensei?  
She seemed to snap out of her trance first and shook her head. G-gomen, I didn't know that a-any one else was here. Why was her heart beating so quickly?  
He shook his head, sending his platinum blonde hair flying out around his head, and set his violin down. Iie, don't apologize Miss Tensei! I was finished anyway.....  
IIE! I-I mean..... She looked down, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. Why was she acting this way?  
It's just Quartre.' She scolded herself. I see him everyday at school, it's, not a big deal.'  
Miss Tensei?  
Slowly, Tensei raised her head again and found herself face to face with Quartre.   
Then again.'_  
******************  
A fog horn rang out clearly throughout the night air, startling all three girls out of the story and back into reality.  
Of all times...Musha murmured, glaring over at the boat that couldn't be seen in the darkness.  
Kashoku smirked faintly. People just love to interrupt you, ne Musha?  
Vvveerrrryyy funny Kashoku.  
Of course it was!  
Tensei chuckled and turned around, leaning over the railing overlooking the water front, as if she could spread her wings and take off right there and then.  
_When did my life become so perfect._' She thought quietly, a small breeze stirring around her and gently tugging at her hair. She shut her eyes and bowed her head for a minute, smiling joyously, before throwing back her head and shouting her joy out into the sky, as if her voice could reach the heavens themselves.  
****************  
_Quartre watched Tensei as her face suddenly turned from it's normal shade, to a lovely shade of pink, and her eyes widened faintly, showing off the beautiful deep brown of her eyes as a result.  
She looked enchanting.  
He shook his head again to clear his mind, and then smiled at her. I didn't know that anyone else would be here Miss Tensei, I'm sorry I startled you...  
She shook her head. Iie, it's not that. I mean...well.... she blushed even more.  
He looked at her oddly. What is it then?  
Do you..think you could finish that song, you were playing on your violin? It, was just so beautiful, and, I'm sorry that I interrupted it.  
Now, Quartre found his own face growing warm. N-nani? You want me to, finish it?  
A sheepish expression crossed Tensei's face, but her eyes suddenly flashed with disappointment. Gomen nasi, I shouldn't have asked. She turned to go.  
Cried Quartre, reacting before he consciously realized what he was doing, and reached forward and gently grasped her wrist. He'd seen that flash of disappointment, of hurt, and for some reason, he never wanted to see her like that again. I'll finish it for you....  
Y-you will? She turned to look at him, the disappointment fading from her eyes to be replaced by an innocent curiosity.  
He bent down and picked up his violin, before a few soft notes escaped from the instrument and a melody began to flood the air.  
He shut his eyes and allowed himself to get lost within the music, and his thoughts. He had never played for anyone before, except for perhaps Trowa on occasion. But that was like playing for no one at all, he was so silent! Why was it that he was playing here, like this, for Tensei. He'd seen that flash if disappointment though, and he never wanted to have to see that expression in Tensei's eyes again.  
And that knowledge confused him to no end._  
******************  
Trowa looked up, his one visible green eye blazing. Why did you stop Quartre?  
He shrugged, looking slightly sheepish. It's...difficult for me to explain to you guys, because-  
Relena raised an eyebrow.  
Quartre's face flushed. Because, I'm still trying to sort it out for myself.  
Wufei shook his head, and snorted in disgust. Weak onna's, I don't know why you're wasting your time Winner.  
It seems sweet to me said Relena smiling, before she turned to her boyfriend. Don't you think so Hiiro?  
  
Quartre laughed. Somethings never change. I'll see you all later.  
As he turned to go, the only responses that reached his ears was a snort from Wufei, and a cheery goodbye from Relena, but it didn't bother him, he'd been expecting it.  
Besides, the only person that he really cared about now, was the very person that he had just been talking about.  
There was something about her, so familiar and yet strange. That it made him feel as if he'd known her for centuries, and yet, had just laid eyes upon her.  
And for some reason, that thought brought him everlasting comfort, and joy. As if he didn't have to ever worry about being alone, because he'd always find the one he was destined to be with.  
He blinked and shook his head, dismissing the thought from his mind forever.  
Or at least for this life time.  
****************  
_She didn't know why she was going to do this, but the song was so beautiful, and the moment was so peaceful, it was almost as if her body had betrayed her, and she couldn't stop herself from doing what her heart desired to do.  
She sang.  
The violin music flattered slightly, as if Quartre had almost dropped his instrument out of surprise, but just as suddenly as it had faded, it came back stronger than ever, as if Tensei's voice enhanced Quartre's own.  
It is said that music is the speech of angels, but the melody that the two young souls produced that day, had a beauty and rareness, that would turn the angels themselves green with envy.  
Quartre drew out the last few notes of the song, holding onto the moment for as long as he possibly could, before it ended. Without saying a word, he gently lowered his violin and placed it on the ground.  
Gomen nasi... Tensei murmured, looking away from him. I didn't mean to interrupt-  
It suits you.  
Her eyes widened with surprise and she instantly looked up, her eyes glowing with surprise.   
He smiled again, but his gaze almost seemed to hold a twinge of uncertainty to it now. You're name, it suits you...Tensei, it means heavenly voice ne?  
Tensei accepted that comment with familiarity and certainty, her face turning a deep and cherry red, and her eyes suddenly finding the floor very fascinating. A-arigato Q-quartre..... She still didn't understand what she was feeling, or why she was reacting this way. But the silence that followed her last comment was comfortable, as if the two teenagers had known each other forever.  
Later the two of them would only be able to describe the moment in the music room with a single word. Finally._  
*********************  
I just never thought that I'd be asked.  
Why not?  
Tensei looked up in slight surprise at Musha, but her companion seemed occupied with breaking open an Oreo cookie. I don't know, it just....  
Her friend sighed and crossed her legs on the bed, her gold and black pajama's ruffling softly with the movement. The answer is simple Tensei-chan. You've always putting others first.   
I know demo... She pulled her blonde hair out of the braid she'd had it in all day, so the silky waterfall spilled out all over her own blue pajama's. What does that have to do with this?  
Musha laughed. Don'T you see? You're always so occupied with looking for the happiness in others, that you can't see it in yourself!  
Tensei blinked, then smiled and shut her eyes. I guess....another one of my faults.?  
An Oreo cookie was tossed into the air, then was caught in Musha's mouth, before she flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Iie, another part of you.  
Tensei squeaked, her eyes widening with surprise. You are always telling me to be selfish, and care more about myself and-  
Just like you're always telling me to be more careful when I fight, and like we're always telling Kashoku to be more trusting. Tensei, each person has their own faults and strengths, you can't change them no matter how hard you try. Humans can't be perfect, so we're best off just learning to live with who we are, and be the best that we can each be. Musha grinned. Even if our friends keep worrying about us.  
Tensei stared at her friend. Her and Musha had known each other since they were little, since they had both been sent to the same orphanage when they were five. They'd protected each other, comforted each other, and had laughed with each other. They'd earned the reputation the War Goddesses' at the orphanage, for reasons that were lost to them, but the name had felt so right, that it had stuck. Years later, Kashoku had joined their group, but although the said girl became an incredibly close friend, her friendship couldn'T rival the one that the original two War Goddesses shared.   
It was times like this though, where one member of the group would realize just how important that friendship was with the others. For whenever er something seemed bleak and hopeless, even in a good situation, one would always be there to catch the other as she fell. So, you're saying that we just can't change who we are?  
Even if you could Tensei, I wouldn't want you to. Here. Musha handed her a Oreo. Cookie? I guarantee that it will cure all your ills!  
All my ills? She took the cookie and tried to break it open. It would have to be a pretty big cookie  
Just then, the Oreo shattered and the crumbs went flying all over the room, in hair and clothes, to the floor and the bed.  
Or perhaps.... Musha said, trying to stifle her laughter as she popped another Oreo into her mouth. The cookie will just need to shatter into a thousand pieces, one for each of your problems so when you eat them, all of your problems will disappear like the crumbs?  
Tensei grabbed a pillow and glared at her friend. You did that on purpose.  
Naaa? Who, me? Tensei! I'm shocked you'd even suggest such a thing!  
She raised the pillow. OH! THATS IT YOU ARE SO DEAD!  
  
Both girls stopped in their potential pillow fight in time to see a bleary eyed and yawning Kashoku walk into the room. Would ya two mind keeping it down? Some of us are sane and actually want to get some sleep!  
Tensei and Musha exchanged glances, before each grabbing a pillow and sending them flying at Kashoku.  
*************  
_Tensei....I...can I ask you something? Oh this was great, he was stumbling over words!   
The familiarity had disappeared, or at least faded for the time being. He was on his own, with no idea how Tensei would react to his question. But he had to ask her! The knowledge came with the same confidence of his eariler decision, upon seeing the hurt in her eyes. He had to ask her, he couldn't spend one lifetime without her.  
Matte, lifetime? Where had that thought come from.  
He was snapped out of his inner turmoil as a soft had was placed upon his forehead.  
N-nani, Tensei? What, what are you doi-  
Hmm...no fever.... She grinned impishly and removed her hand. Maybe you're just going deaf Quartre! You didn't hear one word that I just said!  
He blinked. What did you say?  
Rolling her eyes, she sighed. After you didn't tell me what you needed to ask, I said I had to go or I would miss my bus, again!  
How could she appear so calm while he was certain she could hear the beating of his heart. Quartre shook his head in disbelief. Gomen nasi.....  
The silence spread between the two of them, this time seemingly awkward. Well....I guess, I'll see you later Quartre.... She turned to go.  
He cried, before gently grabbing her wrist. WHy was he so afraid of her leaving? Why was he afraid that he would never see her again. It was as if something inside of him, something beyond all the fear, and the uncertainty, felt as if it would burst with joy upon seeing Tensei.  
SHe froze. Hai Quartre?  
I...I didn't ask you.... He took a deep shaky breath. Would you...possibly...maybe...consider.....  
Tensei began. I don't mean to be rude demo, I'm going to miss my bu-  
_  
**********************  
Quartre sat up in bed, breathing hard.  
It was just a dream.... He murmured, his fists clenching the blanket below him tightly. Just a dream....The same dream, nothing.   
It was so real though! He'd was some sort of a pilot, and he fought in a war. He couldn't remember which one, or what exactly he fought in but, everyone had been there. Hiiro, Relena, Duo, Wufei, Trowa and....Tensei.   
Each time in that dream, he was running, terrified for a reason that was lost to him. As if he was racing against life itself, but, it wasn't his life he was racing for.   
He shut his eyes, before slowly standing up. I don't understand...what, what had happened to Tensei? We were in the final battle and, I woke up. Why do I keep having this dream!?  
SHaking his head, he turned his gaze to the clock. Four in the morning, so much for going back to sleep.  
_Then again.' _ He thought quietly. _It was a stressful day yesterday....so I guess that I have good reason, for having nightmares.'  
_A soft smile spread across his face as his eyes wandered over to a picture on his night stand. It had been taken at a museum on a school trip on day, in it, stood ten different people. Sarah was tugging on Duo's braid, while Duo's lips were frozen in the formation of the word Ow'. Trowa and Kashoku seemed to be engaged in a staring contest, seeing who could blink first. Relena had Hiiro by the arm, and was leading him away from everyone else on a walk, Hiiro himself had a faint smile spread across his face. Wufei was chasing a laughing Musha around, who had his hair elastic clutched in her left hand. The only two people who were actually posing were Quartre and Tensei, standing in the middle of the screen with polite smiles upon their faces.  
_ I'm glad that I went through with it yesterday though. Something tells me that, now everything will be all right. Something tells me, that that nightmare I had, won't come back to haunt me now.'  
******************  
_CONGRATULATIONS CLASS OF 2002!  
The music blared over the loudspeakers, as students of every nationality celebrated and literally danced the night away.  
Tensei smiled faintly, and rested her head on Quartre's chest, as their bodies swayed in time to the slow dance that had just come on. Arigato Quartre....Thank you, for granting me, this one night.  
He chuckled softly, his eyes only seeing the girl who he was holding in his arms. I should be thanking you, for accepting this.   
She pulled back, her eyes twinkling. We're never going to agree on this, are we?  
We never did. He said simply, not even bothering to question the familiarity that he had long since accepted. He leaned down and whispered softly into her ear. The only thing you need to know is that, I love you.  
Her mouth opened in a silent gasp, and she pulled back even more, staring in shock at Quartre. Q-quartre?! I...I.... He loved her? But, how was that possible? How....  
Her musings were silenced however, as Quartre bent down and gently claimed her lips with his own. It was a quick, soft, and innocent kiss, but it sent her mind, body and soul reeling with emotions.  
Ai shiteru Tensei, forever. You don'T need to say anything.  
Yes I do. Pulling back and breaking the kiss, she shook her head, denying what her heart told her was true. I can't return you're feelings Quartre.  
His eyes widened with shock, and pain. But there was something in them, amidst the hurt and surprise, a spark of determination, a refusal to accept fate, and a will to disobey destiny. I won't...force you to do anything Tensei......this is why i asked you here tonight, just, to tell you that. How I feel, and what my heart believes to be true.  
Demo, how can you know Quartre. We....we're just high school students. We...how can we even know, what that word means yet.  
He whispered softly, not looking away from her eyes for even an instant. I feel...as if I've known you forever Tensei, for so much longer. You're right though, we can't really know the meaning of that word yet, we're too young, we haven't seen enough, demo..maybe one day, you can return my feelings?  
A faint smile tugged at her lips. In his words, there were so many things, so many promises and hopes. So many, that it eliminated all of her doubts.  
But she wouldn't say anything to him yet, not yet. She was, after all, just a normal high school student. She was so young emotionally, and physically. She didn't yet know enough about the world to commit herself to something as strong as love. Hai Quartre, maybe one day.  
He almost beamed at her, before bending down and kissing her on the cheek.   
A bright flash lit up the area and the two of them instantly pulled away from each other, to be met with the grinning expression of Musha.  
Holding a camera.  
Upon seeing Tensei and Quartre's disbelieving expressions, she attempted to explain herself. Well, it was a kodak moment  
Tensei rolled her eyes, before laughing and beginning to chase after Musha. MUSHA! GIVE THAT BACK!  
Her eyes widened as she realized that her friend had her sights set on blood, and she whirled around and began to run as well. You're kidding right Tensei? No way that I'm stopping!  
Hey! Wha-! Sarah was knocked directly into Duo's arms as Musha was forced to push her out of the way.  
Duo grinned. Does, this mean that you're falling for me babe?  
Kashoku laughed as she watched the antics from over Trowa's shoulder. Well.....I guess this is as perfect as a prom can get for us!  
Trowa glanced down at Kashoku, and silently agreed.  
Baka onna! Wufei roared out, but his eyes were twinkling and his mouth was pulled into a smile.  
Here baka! Musha called out, before tossing the camera into his hands.   
  
WUFEI! GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!  
His eyes widened. Musha! Take the damn camera back! This onna's crazy!  
I told you not to call me an onna Fei-baka! Musha stopped running and hid behind Trowa and Kashoku, despite their protests, to watch Wufei as he found himself running from Tensei.  
Quartre laughed out loud and stared up at the moon.  
This was a promise.  
This was a future.  
This was a life.  
This was a, second chance.  
*********************  
Kashoku and Trowa are currently engaged, they are successful horse breeders upon _Wild Dragon'_ farms.  
Sarah and Duo got married barely a year after high school, going off on their own to explore the world, ending up starting their own mechanic business.  
Relena and Hiiro are located high on the political scale. It is believed that one day, the two of them may run the country. Although Hiiro has yet to find the courage to propose, it is obvious about how much he cares for his girlfriend.  
Musha and Wufei have been married for nearly two years, their constant arguments having stopped about three years ago. They are currently the owners of a martial arts dojo, with a two month old baby named Kana.  
Tensei and Quartre have been living together ever since high school ended. They have been there to support each other, and help each other in achieving their dreams. Tensei is a Speech Therapist, and Quartre is the Vice President of Crescent, a company that is looking to one day, colonizing space.  
And he is proposing to Tensei.  
Tonight.  
  
_  
  
  
  
_


End file.
